<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mine by Squaresas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225749">Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squaresas/pseuds/Squaresas'>Squaresas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metal Gear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kind of a series of drabbles but with plot, M/M, Meeting after events of 3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:41:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squaresas/pseuds/Squaresas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ocelot comes to America to try his luck with Snake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Big Boss/Ocelot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Murmur of some movie and key jingling were the only sounds in dark, moody apartment. Large man was lounging on a sofa, sour expression on his face illuminated only by cheap TV. Inspecting the metal ring that was circling on calloused finger, Snake flicked it, sending keys flying to the other side of the room. Blink of reflected light, and they were gone somewhere behind the kitchen counter. Burrowing into the giant pillow even further, he sighed heavily. Civilian life was incredibly boring. It was just a couple of months so far, but man’s patience was wearing thin. Usually he took the first chance to avoid any so called ‘calm moments’ by running into yet another assignment, but that wasn’t an option right now. Or ever, for all he knew. The man basically became a cripple and lost the only person he ever cared about, was there even a point to go on like this? And if not, what can he do to change it? Sure he was popular among politicians now, but still, Snake was only a soldier.<br/>Titles rolled on a movie where a couple was happily kissing, sunset shining behind their dark silhouettes.<br/>Maybe he wasn’t bored. Just alone. With no direction to go on.<br/>Closing his eye, Snake gave in to the lazy swirl of darkness, thinking about emptiness in his chest.</p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>Choked scream interrupted silence in the room, hard floor greeting man’s face. Grunting, Snake rolled over, temple resonating with dull pain as he rubbed it, hand quickly retracted to not make it even worse. From what he remembered, there was a loud explosion in the dream, accompanied by the sight of nuclear…<br/>Sudden loud banging came from the door, causing him to frown. So that’s what that was. As he got up, gripping the tea table, the banging resumed. Someone’s goddamn impatient.<br/>- Quit it, I’m coming!<br/>His hand automatically went for keys’ usual placement by the door on a small shelf, stopped midway by memory of them soaring through the room.<br/>- I’m getting the keys, stop knocking already, you’ll wake everyone up!<br/>Cursing everything on this plane of existence he ran to the kitchen. Thankfully he saw the glint right away and fished them out with ease, practically racing back to the door.<br/>Only when he turned the handle, a thought that someone knocking on the door in middle of the night can’t be a good thing flashed through him, but it was already open. If anything, he can always use CQC and…<br/>Ice blue eyes stared back at him, thin hand in gloves falling to the side of dark coat, the other nervously gripping matching bright red scarf.<br/>- Hey.<br/>- Uh. Hello.<br/>Snake managed to look at the face both familiar and new for about five seconds before looking away, shuffling to the side with incoming anxiety.<br/>- You’re planning to invite me in or…?<br/>Meeting intent gaze again, he felt a bit more confident noticing the way his visitor fidgeted with the red fabric, fingers twitching for something to hold.<br/>- Long way from home, aren’t you?<br/>- Yeah. Was passing through the town, thought I might visit.<br/>- Uh-uh. Good thing I gave you my address, right?<br/>- Right.<br/>The kid’s voice was way too smug for someone who couldn’t even come up with a good lie. Weird, knowing about his past work. Head shaking in disbelief, Snake stepped back, stretching hands out in invitation. If Ocelot was here to kill him, he’d do that long time ago without awkward greetings.<br/>Meanwhile the man in question strode in without hesitation, throwing small military bag on the sofa and twirled around, looking over the premises. Lingering for a moment near the TV, now translating only static, he kicked packages from fast food that Snake was frequently getting in nearest Chinese joint last days. Flashy spurs clanked at the action.<br/>- Well that’s… depressing, - Ocelot concluded, turning to face him with raised brow, - is this how you live? I know sums of the paychecks you get, surely money isn’t a problem.<br/>- Gee sorry, I’d tidy up the place if I knew about Russians spies coming to visit. In middle of the night. With weapon falling out of their pockets.<br/>- What?!<br/>Hands in red leather flew to the coat. Snake wasn’t able to resist cackling at naivety of the kid. Immediately realizing he’s being fucked with, Ocelot narrowed his eyes at him. Huffing in slight frustration, he looked over to the sofa, blanket and pillow haphazardly thrown on it. Slender finger pointed at it, kid’s posture as assertive as if he was throwing orders around his squad.<br/>- I will sleep here.<br/>Snake blinked, following Ocelot’s moving figure as he went to hang black coat by the door.<br/>- Sleep? Wait, hold on, I don’t recall ever agreeing to let you stay. Weren’t you trying to kill me on last mission? Since when are we flat buddies?<br/>- John, come on, you had to realize at some point that I was on you side the whole time? - walking up close to the man, Ocelot inclined his head, hands folding together, - and I’m not planning to stay here for long, just until i… uh…<br/>- Kid, personal space, - grumbled Snake, pushing past kid to go to the small bedroom. He can only hope that it’s still inhabitable, who knows how long ago he slept there, - I’m not in the best state to discuss who you are working for right now, just don’t wake me up like this again and, I don’t know, clean the place since you’re here rent free.<br/>Closing the door with slightly more force than he intended to, Snake crawled under the blanket, completely hiding under it in the comforting darkness. Only then he managed to relax, her face not flashing in front of the eye anymore.</p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>Adam flinched as door slammed behind the man. After a second, letting out the breath he was holding, young man slapped himself in exasperation. This could have probably went worse, but he still wasn’t happy with the way John reacted to him. It’s not like they were hostile the last time they met, why would he act so distant and cold?<br/>Should have probably expected that from the guy with this codename.<br/>But he gets to sleep in the room next to him now.<br/>Kicking off heavy boots, Adam all but fell on the sofa with sense of accomplishment. No way Eva will get as far as he did, not after her little fiasco and barrage of lies.<br/>Turning on his side, man’s smug thoughts ground to a halt as he realized that John was sleeping right here just moments ago. Sharply inhaling strange mix of scents older soldier carried on himself, he rubbed himself shamelessly, moans muffled by the pillow. This was definitely better than anything he hoped for.</p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>Raising in bed - too comfortable for his liking - to stretch, Snake sighed recalling this night’s visitor. He had to do something about that. Probably. Ocelot seemed harmless enough, which would probably sound like an insane assumption to anyone who knew that same man shot out his eye, but somehow there was no alarm going off in soldier’s head when he was near the kid.<br/>Of course Snake realized that this was the very same Adam he actually needed to meet. It explained that strange feeling during the duel, as if his opponent was holding back, merely using this fight as opportunity for something else. That and every single moment Ocelot had the chance to kill him on the spot but never did. Kudos to the kid for playing his role professionally even under different circumstances. Seemed like Adamska was fond of him for some reason. But fuck if that didn’t make it even harder to look him in the same shape of blue eyes and not remember what he learned on that field of white flowers. Would he shoot Snake without hesitation upon learning the truth?<br/>Feeling as if his whole body is being weighed down to the ground, he walked out the bedroom, squinting at a couple of plates on the counter. Scrambled eggs. Appetizing smell hit his nose. Nothing spectacular, but he didn’t eat any decent meal in weeks.<br/>- Morning, - Ocelot called out, waving from the couch, quickly jumping up and approaching him, - I could have cooked something better, but I didn’t want to wake you up or take too long time with it so….<br/>- Hey, it’s fine. You, uh, didn’t have to. But thank you.<br/>Ocelot wasn’t ready for the genuine soft smile, coughing and turning away to walk to the counter.<br/>- Well yeah, I know I didn’t had to, but I feel like I needed to. Your fridge is almost empty, when was the last time you bought anything?<br/>- I don’t know, - taking a mouthful of omelet, he raised his eyebrows. This certainly wasn’t bad, kid seemed to know his way around the kitchen, - just getting a takeout usually.<br/>- Seriously? How did you survive in the jungle?<br/>- It’s easier than cooking here every day, believe it or not.<br/>- I literally can’t believe in that, - chuckling, Ocelot put head on a hand, as if observing some fascinating specimen, - you really are just an idiot.<br/>- Watch your mouth kid, I can kick you out anytime, - growled Snake, earning more laughter.<br/>- Sure, I’m real scared. Hey, can I come into your bedroom? I found at least three shirts laying around and I bet there’s even more that require laundry.<br/>Snake frowned in confusion, finishing last piece of eggs.<br/>- Ocelot, did CIA sent you to act as my wife?<br/>- I… What?! No! - face drowned in red, younger man jumped off the chair, all but hiding his blush behind pale hands.<br/>- Huh. No gloves… - mumbled soldier, inspecting this new piece of visual information. Hearing that, Ocelot swiftly put them behind his back, exposing flustered face expression.<br/>- Look, I get that it was probably a joke, but nobody sent me, okay? I’m here on my own, can you believe me on that and move on past this, please?<br/>Snake shrugged, a bit taken aback but sincerity in kid’s voice.<br/>- Can’t promise anything. Still have troubles after last time I trusted anyone. But you are free to do my laundry, I guess.<br/>Throwing his hands in the air, Ocelot walked off, muttering something angrily in russian. Feeling self-conscious, Snake quickly washed the plates and went to dress into the bedroom. However, in the doorframe he ran into the other man who carried a handful of clothes.<br/>- Oh, that’s… a lot. Can I take this one?<br/>- No! - Ocelot snapped, gripping the shirt man was aiming for even tighter.<br/>- I… Damnit, I need to wear something and I’m pretty sure you’re carrying my whole wardrobe there!<br/>After a bit of staring at each other with equal determination, young man gave in, nodding for Snake to take what he needed.<br/>- Where are you going anyway? - Ocelot turned curiously to look at the man, promptly averting his eyes the moment Snake took off the other shirt.<br/>- I uh, teach survival techniques in local military faculty.<br/>- Oh. How’s that working out?<br/>- Honestly? Not good, - putting on new – as new as it can be – shirt, Snake grabbed his bag and walked to the exit, freezing in place as he took the keys, - shit, you won’t be able to walk out without…<br/>- I made my copy already, don’t worry!<br/>Turning to see beaming Ocelot, he paused before raising thumbs up and slowly walked out, trying to comprehend what kind of danger he just allowed to have free reign on his home.</p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>Opening the door, he was greeted by sounds of western on TV. His new neighbor was too infatuated with what’s been going on the screen to pay any more attention to Snake other than half-heartedly waving a hand at him.<br/>Noticing addition of food on the kitchen, a man left his bag on the chair and went to sit by Ocelot’s side.<br/>- You’re really into this stuff, aren’t you?<br/>- I had to go through so much shit to order these movies and you just have them in rotation, - eyes fixed on a shootout scene, young man shook his head in disbelief, - I am never leaving this country.<br/>- Or my apartment, seems like.<br/>- What, you prefer to sulk alone? –Ocelot leaned in, paying just enough to him to not miss anything in the movie.<br/>- Don’t know. Probably not. I’ve been thinking about it, actually. I can’t trust my own country anymore, and there’s never been any friends around aside from… - he hesitated, opting not to bring her up for now, - compared to old life, now it seems like I really am alone. Was alone. This never bothered me before since there was always someone ordering where to go and what to do but now… I mean, for example, do you have anyone who is dear to you, someone to live for?<br/>When silence became too uncomfortable, Snake looked to the side to see that not only other man moved much, much closer, practically flush against his hand, but is also staring at him with unreadable emotion.<br/>- Did I say something wrong?<br/>- You.<br/>- Huh?<br/>- You are that someone.<br/>Feeling how pale fingers are digging nervously in his arm, Snake raised an eyebrow.<br/>- Not that I don’t appreciate the confession, but we barely know each other, how can you be certain of that?<br/>- I was certain since the first day, - tearing the gaze away, Ocelot put his head on man’s shoulder, seemingly going back to watching the movie.<br/>- Huh. Alright.<br/>The movie wasn’t that good in his opinion. Still, he kept watching it until titles rolled, warm body pressed against his side all the way through. When advertisement came up, he shrugged out of the grasp, hearing small sigh from Ocelot. Not fully sure of this being a good idea, Snake moved to kiss kid’s forehead, smiling gently back at the shocked face expression. Not waiting for an answer, he went to the bedroom, something forgotten and pleasant tingling inside his body.</p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>- Would you like to work with me on your CQC?<br/>Ocelot looked up from his dish, raising an eyebrow.<br/>- Well, that… I mean, yeah, of course I would, but why would you want to train me?<br/>- Why not? You managed to get on my level with simple observation, if I could guess I’d say you can become miles better with proper training.<br/>Other man paused, deep in thoughts about something.<br/>- Better than you?<br/>Snake chuckled, hoping that it wouldn’t sound condescending.<br/>- Not sure about that but you’re welcome to try. I’ve had years of experience, would be impressive if you went above that in short amount of time.<br/>Ocelot shrugged, theatrically spreading both hands, earning more amused noises from the man.<br/>- If your ego is wounded I’ll take being second best.<br/>- Reaching high right away is ambitious but might disappoint you later, kid.<br/>- I am merely being realistic, - poking Snake’s cheek lightly, young man smirked, - at the very least I’ll get to grope you.<br/>- Not if I grope you first.<br/>Breathing out a laughter, Ocelot moved to grab his bag, gesturing towards the door.<br/>- Well, you can’t get me so excited and not deliver, let’s go!</p>
<hr/>
<p>- Agh!<br/>Face slammed into the floor for who knows which time, Ocelot grunted, trying to get back on his feet. Strong hands grabbed him, easily raising him to the eye level with other man. Seeing pouty lips Snake smirked, patting lean shoulder.<br/>- Hey, you’re not bad at this, just need more experience.<br/>- Not bad?! I can barely hit you, were you holding back at the plane?<br/>- If you were bad – you wouldn’t be able to even step this close to me. Here, you keep getting caught by this move…<br/>- What are you… ah!<br/>Same strong arms entwined around his neck and body, Snake’s body pushing into his back.<br/>- It Is an advantageous position, but I’d say anyone can get out of a chokehold and even turn the situation around so… Ocelot?<br/>- Uh uh.<br/>- You listening?<br/>- No. Give me a moment.<br/>Older soldier sighed, adjusting the grip and earning frustrated noise from the kid.<br/>- S-stop, you can’t just breathe this close to me like it’s nothing!<br/>- What happened to ‘groping me first’?<br/>- I wasn’t thinking straight when I said that! I-I need a break!<br/>- Okay, this might be a problem, - letting him go, Snake turned the other man around, seeing guilt in his eyes, - I uh… might get what you’re experiencing, but we need full concentration on this, alright?<br/>- I know, I’m sorry! I really want to learn, but it’s so hard to ignore… - Ocelot waved at him uncertainly, - all this…<br/>- It’s fine, seriously. Let’s just call it a day and grab something to eat, we’ll try this again tomorrow.<br/>- Tomorrow? – young man squinted at him with confusion, - what happened to your classes?<br/>- Fuck the classes, - suddenly snapped Snake, quickly smiling at spooked kid, - I don’t really get a lot of audience there anyway. Of course you’re one man, sure, but it’s so much more… fascinating and interesting to teach someone so intelligent and adaptive and… Well, you get the idea.<br/>Blush and weak nod was the only answer. Without any word, Ocelot turned to the exit and grabbed his bag, Snake following suit.</p>
<hr/>
<p>- God, this is good!<br/>- This has no useful ingredients whatsoever, Ocelot.<br/>- Hey, compared to what I’ve been eating for a whole goddamn life this is the best thing I’ve ever tasted and don’t you dare to ruin it, you omnivore.<br/>Snake raised an eyebrow, looking at the burger in kid’s hand with skepticism.<br/>- Omnivore? That supposed to be an insult?<br/>- More of a fact.<br/>- Fact... And what about you?<br/>- Me? – he shrugged, licking slender fingers, red gloves carefully put aside beforehand, - all I had for dinner were rations or whatever soldiers were able to scrounge. And that’s if Volgin was feeling generous, sometimes I had to go days without anything because of him being angry at something.<br/>- That’s… rough.<br/>- You tell me. Actually, don’t. How were you able to eat all those animals just like that? They’re so… ugh, even cooked it felt like I’m eating someone’s insides!<br/>- Maybe that’s just how stolen food tastes.<br/>Ocelot glared at him, doing his best to look offended while slurping up a milkshake. Laughing quietly, Snake snatched it from him, taking a sip and not missing the sight of blush on pale face.<br/>- Yeah, Eva told me. Was hard to get why would you do that at the time. Or now, for that matter.<br/>- What do you mean by that? – absentmindedly asked young major, torn apart between eyeing other man and drink in calloused hand.<br/>- Mean? I don’t know, you trying to imitate me, I guess? I’m not that impressive of a guy.<br/>- It… it wasn’t about imitation… or, well, not only that…<br/>Ocelot was almost thankful to Snake for interrupting his mumbling with appreciative click of the tongue.<br/>- Damn, i’m coming around on sweet drinks, this is actually good.<br/>- Give it back, asshole.<br/>- Yeah, nah. Consider this a little revenge. I spent time and effort catching those guys, you know.<br/>- Not my fault you got caught, I didn’t break any assignment rules by stealing your… snakes and… - he groaned inaudibly, watching soldier making a show out of sucking on a straw, - do you just enjoy torturing me like this?<br/>- That’s a fun word you chose there.<br/>Ocelot scoffed, giving up on attempts to return the milkshake. Regret about lack of attention of CQC lesson was catching up in unexpected place.<br/>- I’m not apologizing for that if that’s what you’re expecting.<br/>Snake shrugged, finishing the drink and gesturing to move out. Cold wind hit their faces. Looking up, he shivered, heavy clouds covering everything to the horizon.<br/>- Not a fan of cold? – chuckled Ocelot, slightly pushing him with the elbow, - sure hope you liked that drink.<br/>- I’m stealing your scarf if you keep it up.<br/>- No!<br/>Snake turned to look at him with surprise, looking at red gloved hands gripping the scarf tightly. Suddenly embarrassed, Ocelot adjusted it and let go.<br/>- Someone’s gift?<br/>- Yeah.<br/>- Sorry.<br/>- It’s nothing, - he paused, looking over uncertainly, - and, actually, going back to what I said… I do feel bad about shooting you back there. But you can’t deny that it wasn’t my fault.<br/>- I’m not denying it, - slight rage raised inside him at memories, - might have been better if you shot Eva, actually.<br/>Ocelot turned to him, sincere disbelief on his face.<br/>- She pissed you off that much, really? You were all buddy-buddies with her, that has to count for something, right?<br/>- I have a hard time not being angry at someone who completely screwed me over while spewing nothing but lies. That and doing it right after I kill my mentor.<br/>His walk halted, breath coming out unsteadily. After a moment of cold air seeping into his body, Snake felt warm hands enveloping him, gloved palm gently rubbing circles on the back. He shook his head, mumbling quietly. Ocelot turned to him slightly.<br/>- What?<br/>- I don’t… I don’t deserve this. Not from you….<br/>- Of course you do, - he paused, breath hot on man’s neck, - even if you’re a filthy thief.<br/>- Huh?<br/>- I’m still thirsty, you idiot. Let’s go home already.<br/>Snake’s laugh got muffled by the scarf, weak hand raising to Ocelot’s waist, turning them both back to face the road.<br/>- Alright, you, stop clinging to me then and move.<br/>They walked for a while as it started raining lightly, falling water barely visible to the eye. Snake turned to look on the kid who seemed completely content with the water staining his clothes and hair.<br/>- Thought cats didn’t like the water.<br/>- I’m one unusual cat, - Ocelot drawled out, droplets sparkling on his eyelashes, - if anything, rain actually makes me… calmer, maybe? And more confident. Shit, that sounds so weird when I say it out loud…<br/>- It doesn’t, - he reassuringly patted kid’s shoulder, briefly considering leaving his hand here but retracting in the end.<br/>- Really? Everybody at the base gave me looks all the time when I went out in the rain, - he paused, frowning briefly, - hey, about what you said. Not being an impressive guy.<br/>- What about it?<br/>- You couldn’t have been serious. Surely you know who exactly are you, right?<br/>- A man who slaved for years to end up alone and miserable? – grumbled Snake, aching to smoke.<br/>Wet gloved fingers caught his face, prompting him to turn and look straight at narrowed blue eyes, sly smirk accompanying them.<br/>- Be more confident about yourself, John. I’ve seen a lot of people in my line of work, and so far you have been the most unique mix of everything that makes a perfect man and soldier. You can make anyone follow you, and with the right words and actions they can be used however you wish, just because it will be you using them.<br/>- Why does it sound like you’re scouting me for work? - he shuffled awkwardly, disturbed by cold calculating gaze, so unlike the usual looks Ocelot was giving him.<br/>- Maybe I am. It’s your choice how to live your life, but I won’t let you rot away like this if I will have means to do it.<br/>Finally released, Snake immediately looked away to the road, not sure if he’s shivering from water seeping under the collar or tinge of worry and fear.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Plopping onto the sofa, Snake rolled his eyes watching as Ocelot immediately switched TV to the movie channel.<br/>- Do you watch anything else?<br/>- You’d prefer other movies?<br/>- I’d prefer training.<br/>Young man shrugged, moving to sit beside him, immediately leaning on his arm.<br/>- Tough luck, I suck at training.<br/>- You don’t. But, - he made a point of poking Ocelot’s face away from his own, - you are really bad at controlling your emotions.<br/>- Wh... I’m a spy, I’m great at controlling them!<br/>- So that was a controlled and planned flirting back on the mission?<br/>Ocelot sat straight, looking in his eye with serious expression. He didn’t manage to hide twitching fingers from Snake though.<br/>- Look, John, you are clearly getting why I act like this, so… when are we going to talk about it?<br/>- Do we need to?<br/>- Yes. Yes, goddamnit, we need to, i don’t know how something like this usually goes but you can’t just… - letting out a frustrated sigh young man clenched fists in his lap, - you can’t ignore it, okay? Just tell me if you don’t want… any of this or…<br/>- Ocelot, it’s not that.<br/>- This, this too. You know I have a name, right?<br/>- Yeah. Okay. Adam. I… I don’t know if I’m ready to explain it.<br/>- Explain what? You… it’s because I’m a man? I can understand if…<br/>- No. God no, I never was with a man but I don’t mind this, so I’m guessing I’m fine with that, - letting out an awkward laugh, Snake looked away, not sure what to do with his hands. Several seconds of building anxiety passed before he gave up and stood up abruptly to grab the coat.<br/>- Hey, where are you going?<br/>- Clear my head.<br/>As door slammed behind the man, Adam took a deep breath before putting face in his hands to muffle frustrated scream.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It got dark by the time he returned, dim light illuminating the flat just enough to not fall over everything on the way. The TV was still on, adding a bit of low sound to the otherwise dead silent place. Ocelot was nowhere to be seen, his coat thrown haphazardly on the floor by man’s feet, boots kicked off to the couch. Undressing as well and walking into the bedroom, Snake sighed seeing the kid sprawled on a bed facedown, heavy scent of cigars in the air. He sat by, mattress sinking under his weight. Unsure, he touched kid’s arm.<br/>- You’re okay?<br/>- No. You ran away from me.<br/>- I did a horrible thing, Adam.<br/>- No shit.<br/>- No, not this. Back at that field.<br/>Young man sat up slowly, brows rising.<br/>- Is that… relevant?<br/>- Yes. Just hear me out. How much do you, uh… know about your parents?<br/>- That’s… a topic. Probably as much as everyone else? – he shrugged, folding legs together to sit more comfortably, - war hero, gave birth on a battlefield. I was never told anything about them. Pretty sure my bosses wanted to keep that in the dark.<br/>- The Philosophers, right? – Snake barely heard his own voice.<br/>- Oh. So you already know.<br/>- Boss told me about them.<br/>Adam waited patiently for Snake as older man stared into nowhere, collecting his thoughts.<br/>- She also told me who they were.<br/>He blinked, struggling to follow.<br/>- Uh, who, my parents?<br/>- Yes.<br/>- Why would she talk about that? She seemed to be friendly with me, sure, but was the info really that important for, - hesitating, he continued, - the last conversation?<br/>No answer. Leaning in to look at Snake’s face, hidden in the evening shadow, he froze.<br/>- John?<br/>- Yeah? – the voice was way too low and hoarse for his liking.<br/>- Is it still raining outside?<br/>- No.<br/>Raising his hand, Adam gently brushed a tear off man’s cheek, leaning in to embrace slightly trembling body with the other one. Neither of the moved for some time, until Snake pulled away with a sigh.<br/>- No, I… I need to look at you. I can’t run away from this too.<br/>- I’m fine with not knowing if you want, John.<br/>- She was. She was your mother.<br/>Inhaling shuddered breath, he resisted the urge to avert his gaze, seeing as kid’s face expression shifted into blank stare.<br/>Then, hard grip on Snake’s arms went away, Adam’s hands falling to the side. He smiled. Laughed.<br/>Snake kept staring, not sure what was happening.<br/>- That… - Ocelot tapped his chin, chuckling again, - I mean, having confirmation is good, but I kind of… already guessed that was the case?<br/>Older man’s mouth went agape.<br/>- What?<br/>Adam shrugged nonchalantly.<br/>- She was always too sympathetic towards me. I knew that we were spies working for the same cause, but she kept giving me advices, said that I shouldn’t be too angry at you for not getting… uh…<br/>Snake was surprised at the urge to laugh after stress like this.<br/>- Angry, huh? You were discussing me, really?<br/>- Look, I had to discuss it with someone! Besides she was the one to approach me with this, said that I couldn’t be even more obvious and needed to tone it down and… - he scoffed, embarrassment coloring pale face and shuffled away to the other side of the bed.<br/>- Hey, you didn’t finish! What else was she saying to you? – grievance briefly turned into interest, Snake followed him, sprawling on the bed and tapping kid’s leg.<br/>- Aside from explanation that you are basically a dense imbecile?<br/>- Yeah, I already heard that one.<br/>- Well, - Ocelot’s face became serious, half turned to Snake, - she gave me the Legacy. The real one. Gave a whole speech about importance of this thing, to defend it with my life if needed. Said that she couldn’t have given it to you since… Oh yeah, she warned me about Eva too. Not that I didn’t know right away that she was no innocent girl, but it was nice to learn in advance how she planned to fuck over the entire operation.<br/>- So she got the fake one… - Snake muttered, scratching the beard, - no wonder I didn’t get reprimanded at all.<br/>- Yep. Did my job flawlessly, - flashing a smile, young man suddenly moved to flip him over, climbing on top of other man in one swift motion.<br/>Snake cleared his throat, wondering how he got into this situation, kid’s figure looming over him.<br/>- Adam, you’re not making this conversation any easier.<br/>- Neither are you. What is all this, just lounging here, showing off without expecting any reaction? – slowly said Ocelot, sitting back to observe the man, - hope you’re up to continue like this, because I am not moving anywhere.<br/>- Anywhere? God, you’re even more pushy than Eva.<br/>- Don’t compare us!<br/>- I can say all I want, unless you’d rather be shoved off of me.<br/>- You’re insufferable.<br/>- But you like it.<br/>Blush creeping in on Ocelot’s face at Snake’s smirk, he struggled not to jump off on his own and run away back to the safe couch.<br/>- So, uh, back to… that. I guess just her acting nice wasn’t that much of an evidence, but there was something particular about it, you know?<br/>- I might know, - somberly older man threw his head back to look at the ceiling, - I used to hear a lot about being the son she never had. People tended to give us weird looks, asking if we were a thing but I was never able to look at her… that way.<br/>- Yeah. That, - Ocelot moved slightly, prompting Snake to look back at him, - I barely knew her for the time she was there, but… she was a nice woman. Too nice for this world.<br/>- Might be perfect for the next one.<br/>Young major raised a brow at his words.<br/>- Oh right, you probably don’t know about him…<br/>- Him?<br/>- Your father. This might take a while….</p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>The room was pitch black when Snake finished basic outline of his encounters with Sorrow. By that time Ocelot was pretty much lying on top of other man, long legs swinging in the air.<br/>- So, wait, - confused, he raised himself slightly to see Snake’s face – if you saw him in that river, which was… kind of the other side… does that mean you almost died?<br/>- Died? – Snake mused, scratching his beard, - I guess. I did feel shitty after that, had to spew a lot of water out for a while.<br/>He frowned, seeing how kid’s expression twists into something sad. Too much like her.<br/>- What’s wrong?<br/>- Wrong? John, I almost killed you. You jumped because of me, - groaning, Ocelot rubbed his face, disappointment in himself pretty apparent to Snake, - i’m the worst agent, all I did is ruin this mission…<br/>- Nah, come on. You had to keep up the act, right?<br/>- What would be the point of that with you ending up dead?<br/>- But I didn’t end up dead, - Snake smirked, patting kid’s head lightly, - and I got to see your father, which I doubt a lot of people would be able to say.<br/>- Ugh. John, never tell anyone about all this.<br/>- Didn’t plan to. Unless you mean this attempt to suffocate me with your body, might need to talk about that with your superiors.<br/>- Do I even weight anything to you? – rolling his eyes at Snake’s chuckling, he poked man’s face, - I’m serious, nobody should know that I’m some… freak child of a ghost and legendary goddamn soldier out there. I had enough shit for the latter without people knowing who it was.<br/>- I’m serious too.<br/>Young man startled when firm hands grabbed his face, raising him to look at Snake. Moon outside colored man’s sharp features in silver light, one blue eye piercing through him.<br/>- You’re all I have left, Adam. She’s gone, but you’re still here and I won’t let you be taken by anyone.<br/>Ocelot wouldn’t be able to look even more awe-struck, uneven breaths escaping him as Snake’s fingers traced pale jaw, briefly lingering on full lips. Covering large palm with his own slender one, he spoke in a husky voice:<br/>- Is it only because I’m her son?<br/>- No, - feeling as other man relaxed in his grip at this answer, Snake smiled, sitting up and dragging pliant body with him, - did you think I saved your life back there and didn’t kick out of the apartment just because of that?<br/>- Hell if I know, I can’t understand the way you think at all, - sighed Ocelot, moving his arms to rest on other man’s shoulders idly, - like what you’re doing right now, I don’t get it. If you’re just… enjoying my attention, it works for me, but at the very least tell me about it so I wouldn’t get false…<br/>Bringing the face he was holding closer, Snake muffled man’s next words with his mouth, using the moment to slip his tongue inside. Unable to restrain himself, Ocelot moaned loudly, arms fast to entwine around soldier’s neck and huddling his body so close as if he was trying to become one with him. Despite submissive attitude, however, young major was moving on the offense, sneakily pushing other man onto his back. Pulling away to breathe, Snake looked over to see his hands being restrained by gentle, but firm grip.<br/>- Adam…<br/>- Hm? – eyes full of lust stared back at him, long fingers on the wrists going weaker which was enough of an opening for Snake to flip them over, grinning at flash of fury on kid’s face.<br/>- Not today. I’m still pretty stressed by all… this.<br/>- Oh, - lifting himself up onto elbows, Ocelot shrugged awkwardly, - yeah, i-i get it, sorry. Can’t really control myself around you…<br/>- Adam.<br/>- Hm?<br/>- Are you not even slightly angry at me for killing your mother? – regret at saying that out loud stabbed him in the gut.<br/>- I don’t know. Are you angry at me for shooting your eye out?<br/>- It’s not the same, not to mention that you did it on accident, how can I hold grudge for that?<br/>- And how can I hold a grudge at you for preventing another world war?<br/>Not waiting for an answer from a man who was blinking in confusion, Adam dragged him down, quickly covering both of them with the blanket and poking his eyepatch with a smirk.<br/>- Come on, I’m not an idiot. Did you expect me to go on some revenge path after she spent so much effort to keep you alive, you think they would be happy with that?<br/>- I doubt it, but that’s… them, - voice barely above whisper, Snake adjusted the pillow to see kid’s face properly, - what would you want to do?<br/>- You already asked me about it before - Ocelot shuffled closer, putting an arm around his waist, - I want to live for you.<br/>- Live, huh. You will probably get bored after a while.<br/>- I won’t, - he looked away uncertainly, - but, are you fine with that? With me?<br/>Snake let out a hoarse laugh, shaking his head.<br/>- Am I fine with someone who doesn’t use and bullshit me for a change? Yeah, don’t worry about that one. Unless you are honey-potting me right now, in which case joke’s on me and my weakness for hot-headed blondes.<br/>With an eye roll Ocelot buried his face in Snake’s shoulder, warm breath on the neck causing older man to ease up, closing his eye. To hell with all this. Even if this kid will shoot him the moment he falls asleep, it doesn’t matter.<br/>- John.<br/>- What?<br/>- Can I stay in bed for the night?<br/>- Why are you even asking, pretty sure you decided to make this you territory by now, - he paused, nudging Ocelot with his head a bit, - would you leave if I told you to?<br/>- Yes. Do you want me to?<br/>- No.<br/>Giving in, Snake submit to sleepiness, listening to uneven breathing beside him.</p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>Quickly sidestepping an attack, Ocelot moved in to grab Snake from behind, the fight already over with him being victorious in the mind’s eye.<br/>Suddenly a leg raised before him, swiftly snapping over stretched arm. Yelping in pain, he fell over, Snake’s knee stabbing into his chest, grin wide on man’s face.<br/>- What the hell is this?! – snarling, Ocelot rubbed his arm, hoping it wasn’t broken, - how is that a CQC move?<br/>- It kind of is. And don’t forget that enemies won’t hesitate to use unfair attacks, it’s best to be prepared for anything.<br/>- You kidding me? I doubt I’ll meet an enemy who will use his thighs like that, - face quickly becoming red, he got up gingerly, nursing the arm.<br/>- You’re okay to go on?<br/>- Well, like you said, enemy won’t be waiting for me to heal so we might as well, - grunting at tinge of pain, Ocelot took the stance.<br/>- Yeah, but I can wait. I don’t want to injure you if I can help it, - Snake signaled to the exit, grabbing their bags, - besides I wanted to get some training from you as well.<br/>- Me? I’m not better than you at anything, - incredulously said Ocelot, carefully putting sleeve of his coat.<br/>- That’s where you wrong.</p>
<hr/>
<p>- Это что, тир?!<br/>- Adam.<br/>- Sorry, i-i didn’t expect it! This is great!<br/>- Some spy you are, - dramatically sighed Snake, leading happy kid to the shooting range.<br/>Thankfully there was nobody around, so they moved to take positions, Ocelot critically inspecting his firearm.<br/>- Why is it more expensive to rent 9mm ones? Not that I’m complaining, but those are easier to handle for me, - he grumbled, spinning heavy colt in left hand.<br/>- I can pay for you next time to get them, - Snake winked at him, enjoying a display of flustered man, hiding his face behind the gun, - though from what I’m getting, you’re all about revolvers nowadays.<br/>- What, is it a bad thing? I like them.<br/>- Nah, as long as you’re good. And not aiming in different directions, - receiving evil look, he shrugged, - I’ve seen the way you do that.<br/>- I still hit all the targets.<br/>- Not when we were on the motorcycle you didn’t…<br/>- Shut up, watch me.</p>
<hr/>
<p>- Hm.<br/>- Having problems, Snake? – Adam asked sarcastically, shoving sheet of paper in his face, every point on the target being perfectly hit.<br/>- Urgh. You do know that’s why I called you here in the first place, right? – discontented, Snake stared at his own results.<br/>It wasn’t bad per se, the usual results really, but they paled in comparison to Ocelot’s aim. Recalling their duel, he was thankful for kid not being his enemy, most likely Snake would be shot on the spot.<br/>- Hey, which shoulder you’re aiming from? I have these weird memories of you using the right one back there, but…<br/>- Yeah, I’m using the right one.<br/>Ocelot stared at him, first at disbelief, then incomprehension. Gloved hands were twitching, one of them finally raising to point a finger at Snake.<br/>- How the hell are you doing that?<br/>- Muscle memory. Honestly this is the same level I was at before, which, you know, not perfect but…<br/>- Muscle… you’re joking, right? You’re this good without actually seeing where you’re aiming?<br/>- Good? – he frowned, looking on the paper again, - maybe, but it could be better. I’d call this average.<br/>- You… - with exasperated groan, Ocelot stepped closer with a determined expression, - give me your eyepatch.<br/>- Huh?<br/>- You need to know how wrong you are, - he looked away, suddenly uncomfortable, - if you… don’t mind taking it off, of course.<br/>Weighing his options, Snake stayed quiet. Then he reached back to undo the strap, the motion is pretty familiar by now. Ocelot kept watching him, wincing when the eyepatch was lowered.<br/>- That bad, huh?<br/>- No. I’m just… - he sighed, hiding his face in palms, - I fucked up so bad, god…<br/>- Hey, - Snake took one of his hands, putting a small item in it, smiling at sorrowful man, - weren’t you about to show me something?<br/>- Right, - still gloomy, Ocelot put on the eyepatch on himself, squinting when he was done, - oh, this is weird. Did you… get used to it already?<br/>- Yeah, it’s nothing special, really, - he was observing the way kid looked with the accessory, concluding his inner thoughts with a snicker.<br/>- I look dumb with it, aren’t I…<br/>- Nah, it kind of suits you, actually, - Snake adjusted the strap, fingers lingering on man’s face briefly – ready?<br/>Confidence slowly returning, Ocelot walked over, taking aim.<br/>Quietly watching over kid’s hands position, Snake couldn’t help but wonder if soviet soldiers were getting better training than him. This was ridiculous. Hopefully he will never have to go back to Russia or anywhere close to that.<br/>Target sheet slid close, both men leaning in to see results.<br/>- Goddamnit, - spurs clicked as Ocelot kicked the wall in frustration, walking away, - I’m done, let’s go grab something to eat.<br/>- It’s not bad though, - Snake called out, fingers tracing spread of bullet holes. It’s not like he himself didn’t had any difficulty adjusting to the way he had to live and act with lack of just one part of his body. It was probably unfair to compare the two. Still, considering what he saw, Ocelot probably would be fine if something similar happened to him.<br/>- Say something bad about me already, I’m starting to think that you’re just in a mood to flatter everything I do.<br/>- You’re annoying and too much of a show off? – melancholically answered Snake, easily evading an attempt at pistol whip.</p>
<hr/>
<p>- This is delicious!<br/>Snake looked over to answer, just in time to see grabby long hand stretched towards his tray of sushi. Slapping him away, older man looked at him vexed.<br/>- Quit it, you have your own.<br/>- But you have different ones! - pouting, Ocelot pushed him slightly, shrinking back into the couch, - it’s not like I’m preventing you from taking my portion!<br/>- Uh… sure, okay. How about we switch some of them?<br/>Several minutes passed of men bickering over the tastiest pieces before settling into the comfortable calmness with TV on a relatively low volume showing ‘Dr No’. After a bit of honest attempt to watch it Snake gave up, instead going for embrace, circling hands around Ocelot and tucking his face into crook of pale neck, practically dragging other guy on himself as he did that.<br/>- J-john, I’m in the middle of eating…<br/>- Mhm.<br/>- Is the movie that boring?<br/>- It is, - he drawled, noting how easily this man was able to read him, - I kind of hate these spy flicks, there’s nothing real about them…<br/>- Which… ah, - young man’s hands involuntarily flew up to clutch onto Snake’s when he felt teeth scraping the skin, - which movies do you like?<br/>- None.<br/>Hoarse whisper almost overwhelming all feelings, Ocelot managed to see the push on his chest coming, swiftly intercepting it to snap it up and away. Using the moment of Snake simply staring at him in bewilderment with a mix of lust in the only eye, he kicked other man on his back, pinning his body down with every limb. Observing his new position, Snake cackled, devilish expression on his face nearly causing Ocelot to weaken his grip.<br/>- Oh, that’s how it is.<br/>- Yeah, - doing his best to not sound desperate, Ocelot leaned in, elbow of one of his hands heavy on broad chest, - shouldn’t have put so much effort in my training.<br/>- Don’t get so cocky, kid, I can easily grab you anytime, drag into the bedroom and fuck you raw, - enjoying the way younger man’s sweaty palms clutched him slightly harder, Snake inclined his head, reptilian wide smile on his face, - might want to do something more impressive.<br/>- Alright, - sudden smug confidence in kid’s voice made him squirm a bit, recalling who he’s dealing with, - since you mentioned ‘cocky’…<br/>Hissing, Snake threw his head back at pressure on his groin, loud moan accompanying him. Rolling slim hips again, Ocelot was already panting, completely forgetting to restrain man under him. Glad to have his hands free to roam, dazed Snake grabbed curvy waist, moving him and filling quiet room with groans and curses.<br/>- S-stop… stop it… - barely managed to whimper Ocelot, weak hands trying to throw off big calloused ones.<br/>- You want to beg for that? Or are you still at that ‘proud creature’ act?<br/>Sneering, older man experimentally brought them closer, slight worry at the fact that he had no clue on what he was doing blinking in the back of his head. Little by little it kept dissipating seeing how one small move caused Ocelot’s hands to give out, faces lying side by side, rough stubble dragging on incredibly sharp cheekbones. Heavy breathing tickling his ear, Snake dragged both hands closer to the belt, clicking his tongue in annoyance at inability to take off jeans off slim hips without belt removal. At least he had only one on him this time.<br/>Suddenly a weight lifted off of him, cold air in the flat hitting overheated skin. Ocelot stood up, slapping Snake’s hands away and moving away to gesture in the bedroom direction.<br/>- We’re not… not doing this on the couch, alright? – doing his best to keep the commanding tone of voice, young man strode off, leaving aroused soldier with no choice but to follow, not happy at the interruption only due to their location. He didn’t feel like it was really that important for the experience but Ocelot probably was a bit more picky. Or romantic. In any case, Snake didn’t feel like arguing over this. Walking in, he frowned, hair tingling on his neck at the sight of an empty bed.<br/>He probably could have deflected the attack from behind, but it didn’t feel right not to indulge the kid in this half-role play prelude. Face planted in the sheets, he smirked at the eagerness, elbow pushing him further into the matress. Slowly It retracted, palms moving from his hips to the ass, resting there almost without motion. It felt like long enough time has passed for Snake to make an attempt to look back, wondering if he should get comfortable if this is how it will go.<br/>- You’re getting distracted over there?<br/>- Why, you have a problem with me appreciating your body? – Ocelot kneaded thick thighs, fingers digging in hard enough to leave some sort of mark.<br/>- Wasn’t exactly working on it with that in mind, - mumbling, Snake perched his head on a hand, a bit stunned. Not the first time someone made a compliment to his appearance, but this blunt honesty felt like something new, - at least I don’t have to get an actual cat, you seem to be doing that part already.<br/>- John. Shut up, - punctuating his words, Ocelot’s boner dragged across his backside, loud groan escaping him, - god, you’re so big, it’s ridicilous… just snap my neck with these when it’s time for me to go…<br/>- Not going to check where else I’m big?<br/>Dark smile greeted Ocelot when he swiftly turned the other man on his back, ungloved hands slightly shaking as they unfastened belt on dark cargo pants, hesitating for a moment on briefs before dragging them down. Exhaling, he licked full lips.<br/>- Move, I need some space for this.<br/>- Better tell me how I taste while you’re at it, - lying properly by the bedframe he enjoyed watching as Ocelot’s face somehow became even more red, young man huffing out cold breath on his dick.<br/>- Are you always like during sex?<br/>- Nah. Usually it’s way more boring, - taking a hold of short-haired head, he briefly slipped a finger in open, salivating mouth, - you have a chance to make it the most interesting one yet.<br/>Deciding against dragging it out even longer by coming up with other snarky lines, Ocelot moved to engulf the head, tongue swirling around it. Arousal hitting hard, Snake snarled, pushing down with enough force to hit back of kid’s throat. Watching as icy eyes rolled back, lush eyelashes fluttering, he felt tight squeeze around his dick almost losing it just from that alone. Hearing choked gagging, he collected himself and freed blond head from his grasp, younger man immediately coming up to breath and cough.<br/>He almost felt like apologizing when Ocelot spoke, slightly wheezing.<br/>- That… that was good…<br/>Snake arched his brow.<br/>- You mean this treatment or taste?<br/>Managing a small chuckle, Ocelot wiped his mouth.<br/>- Both.<br/>- Huh.<br/>- Can I get more of that? – purring, he moved on top of Snake, palming slicked erection.<br/>- Not if you want to risk me not being able to get it up afterwards.<br/>Shaking his head, Ocelot shoved wide shoulders to fall flat on the bed.<br/>- Come on, are you that old?<br/>- Just don’t want to mess it up. Didn’t had any sex in a while. A long one.<br/>- Oh, - sighing as Snake’s hands finally went to undo jean’s belt, Ocelot leaned in, rubbing their noses together, - how many men did you had sex with?<br/>- None.<br/>Predatory smirk slowly showed on Ocelot’s face, quickly replaced by a frown.<br/>- Damnit, I left it in a coat. Wait here a bit.<br/>Barely having time to collect himself as agile man jumped off of him and pretty much ran out of the room, Snake huffed out, deciding to take the shirt and pants all the way off since it was getting way too hot in the small room. After a bit of quiet curses and clattering, Ocelot sauntered back in triumphantly with a small bottle in raised hand.</p>
<p>- You always have that on you?<br/>- No. Got it just in case this happens.<br/>Completely serious despite chuckles being an answer to his words, young man climbed back on top of him, coating fingers in the substance. Eye following the direction they were going in, Snake noticed sharp eyes staring at him.<br/>- You’re fine with this arrangement, right?<br/>He couldn’t resist the smile at kid’s attempts to sound smart in current situation.<br/>- What, am I supposed to be scared?<br/>- …are you?<br/>- I trust you on knowing what to do. Go on.<br/>Looking away briefly, flustered, Ocelot took a moment to breathe. Reaching out, Snake got his hand under the pristine white shirt, calloused fingers caressing slender hips in a slow pace. Seemed like he wasn’t the one worrying the most.<br/>Meeting his gaze again, Ocelot moved closer to bring their lips together, lifting one muscular leg up and inserting one finger at the same time. Suspicious at the lack of any reaction, he opened up his eyes a bit only to see Snake looking back, brow raised as if challenging him.<br/>Growling, he broke the kiss going for the neck instead, biting down hard enough to draw blood. It was pretty satisfactory to hear husky inhale. Grip on his hips became painful, aroused moan muffled in pillow.<br/>Annoyed that even now Snake was getting more out of him than he did, Ocelot slipped another finger in, curving them, desire to get vengeance boiling inside.<br/>Caught off-guard older man grunted, dragging Ocelot closer to him, breaths hot on their faces and dicks brushing together. Moaning in unison, they kept moving together slowly, younger man pulling away just long enough to undress and wipe sweat off his face. Gradually adding another finger, he kept massaging Snake, other hand and lips moving in chaos all over the strong body. Eventually it felt impossible to go on in this pace and detracting his hand, Ocelot lightly pushed other man to move on his side.<br/>- That… that’s a more comfortable position.<br/>Setting on his right side to be able to see the man behind him, Snake did his best to control his breathing. He had a guess that this wouldn’t be even close to the things he went through recently, but being in the unknown was never his favorite and neither was trusting someone to get so close to him.<br/>Involuntary a shiver shook his body as he felt intrusive pressure from behind. Pale hand quickly moved to stroke him, soothing whisper telling older man to relax, although it felt like these words were actually being said for kid’s own state of mind.<br/>He didn’t expect that Ocelot will slide right in without any real preparation, wet slapping noise loud in his ears. The pain wasn’t that bad thanks to immense amount of lubricant but it was still impossible not to grind his teeth, free hand grabbing other man’s leg in a tight clutch, prompting husky moan behind him.<br/>- Careful with that, - Snake couldn’t resist disgruntled remark, turning back slightly to meet half-lidded eyes and a smirk.<br/>- Thought you could handle worse than this? – settling his face closer to look into the lone narrowed blue eye, Ocelot laughed quietly, sneaking a hand around big body.<br/>Taking a moment until their heavy breathing dissipated a bit, adjusting to each other, he began thrusting in rhythm gentle enough to fool Snake into thinking that he was feeling apologetic.<br/>That didn’t last long however, soon enough it turned into chaos of tangled limbs covered in sweat and shameless noisy moans. Gasping in pleasure he didn’t expect to get from this, all Snake was able to do at that point is doing his best at guiding slim hips in a pace other than violent sharp snapping, younger man himself too lost in sensation. Chanting erratic praises, hot breath tickling his ear, Ocelot dragged himself flush close to the wide back as their mouths collided in a sloppy kiss. Feel of being close to the edge clouded Snake’s vision, his hand moving on top of Ocelot’s on his swollen dick, stroking it forcefully.<br/>- John…<br/>Barely audible whisper urged him to speed up, taking control to the amount he was able to, pushing back to fuck himself on Ocelot. Biting into full swollen lip, Snake stared intently into those beautiful eyes he loved, blood trickling down his jaw.<br/>Groaning as he was suddenly pushed into the bed face-down with a hand on his back, Snake rubbed into the sheets as Ocelot’s release filled him inside, lewd moans and his own name ringing in silence of the room. Collapsing on top of him, young man kept mumbling something unintelligible, palms dragging across his torso. Snatching one of them Snake brought it back to his cock, coming as well after a bit of stroking, exhaling hot breath into the pillow.<br/>A whole good minute passed before he decided to tug at thin hand dangling off his back.<br/>- You’re still alive back there?<br/>Hand made an ‘okay’ sign,<br/>- Then move, we need to shower.<br/>- Make me, - lazily answered Ocelot, swirling arms around his neck.<br/>Judging by angry screech that was pretty fitting to his name, he didn’t expect that Snake will simply get up with other man still clutching to him and had to pad along, pouting all the way.</p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>- Let me try.<br/>- As if you didn’t already, - Snake rolled his eyes, passing his cigar anyway, observing as blond man puffed on it gingerly.<br/>Somehow they managed to wash each other without getting into round two, although Ocelot’s face was crimson red throughout the whole thing which amused Snake to no end. As they got back under soft covers Ocelot immediately crawled as close as he could, resisting the need to grab this body and instead lying by his side, fingers slowly tracing Snake’s forearm.<br/>Returning cigar to it’s owner, Ocelot paused for a second gazing at his face. His hand lifted up to touch the eyepatch.<br/>- Can i?<br/>Receiving affirmative nod, he removed it and put aside to the nightstand, settling back onto a pillow. Meeting Ocelot’s stare Snake inclined his head, looking at him from above, dim lamp behind illuminating fluffy hair.<br/>- See something you like?<br/>Chuckling at other man’s smirk, Ocelot shook his head in disbelief that of all people he fell In love with someone who’s so bad with words.<br/>- Yeah. A lot of it.<br/>Not sure how to approach it, he lifted himself up on the elbow, unable to hide a frown.<br/>- Something wrong?<br/>- Kind of. I mean, - he continued, noting tinge of worry on Snake’s face, - all of this is perfect, more than I was counting on, actually, - he laughed quietly, recalling anxious state he was in before knocking on the door, - I was sure that you’ll just… refuse to let me in here.<br/>- Well, I did, so might as well live here together I guess. Especially after this. No reason to look so gloomy, - Snake tried to sound cheery, but his new lover’s expression didn’t change.<br/>- That’s… - he blinked, somehow seemingly becoming even more unhappy, hands twisting the sheet, - John, i can’t live here. I have to go back.<br/>Snake felt like his face reflected the same emotions now.<br/>- Why?<br/>- I uh, took a vacation to get to you – Ocelot smiled joylessly, palm combing through short hair, - but it’s only for two weeks. And I spent half of it by now… I shouldn’t even be here, so I’m going to need extra days to fly back and… you get the idea.<br/>- Two weeks, huh. And I just teased you all this time, - mused Snake, dread of being alone in this place all over again settling in.<br/>- Yeah, I might have rushed a bit with that confession… But I had to say it, even if I’d get kicked out afterwards. And this, I… Really, you just had to make it even harder for me to leave, did you?<br/>- And you just had to come here in the first place and make me feel like I had someone close again, -sighing heavily, Snake looked away.<br/>Ocelot grabbed his shoulder with force, turning other man to face him.<br/>- You do have me. I’m not going to forget about you just because of being in another country.<br/>- Not exactly the same thing, is it?<br/>Ice blue eyes narrowed at him with noticeable annoyance.<br/>- You’re saying that as if It stopped you from being loyal to someone before.<br/>- It didn’t, Adam, – anger flashed at Snake’s face, causing Ocelot to retaliate a bit, hand falling back to his side, - but I’d prefer not to do that again.<br/>- Oh.<br/>It was getting cold with Ocelot not clinging to him anymore. This building never had well-made heat system, but it was less noticeable until last night.<br/>He didn’t know what to say.<br/>- I can leave if you want.<br/>- No.<br/>Snake blurted that out without thinking, shame of being so selfish stabbing at him. He had no idea if kid’s feelings to him were mutual on his side, but right at this moment Ocelot had to stay. Even if it wasn’t for long. He’ll be able to work with that.<br/>- We can go somewhere new tomorrow, - circling a hand around other man, Snake pressed them closer to each other, trying not to be so tense, - you haven’t seen a whole lot of this city, right?<br/>- Nope. Only the HQ and… - he paused, eyes shutting off, - fuck.<br/>- What, you’ve been hiding something from me? I’m hurt.<br/>- Uh, are you really?<br/>- Nah. But seriously, what HQ?<br/>- I’ve been attending interrogation trainings. Was hoping to learn more there, but these couple of times were educational too…<br/>- Yeah, right, interrogation, - dragging rough palm on his face, Snake exhaled a laugh, - I let a goddamn torturer fuck me. That explains some things.<br/>- Could have said if It was too uncomfortable, - a bit grumpy, Ocelot seemed to mellow under his touch and returned to the rightful place of Snake’s warm heater, not a trace of apology on his face.<br/>- Well obviously it wasn’t, you heard what I said, - hesitating with a scowl, he asked, - Adam, when will we be able to meet again?<br/>- Probably not… this year? – drawling, Ocelot tapped his chin, deep in thought - I have to keep a low profile too, so…<br/>- That’s… yeah.<br/>Moving to rest his head on Snake’s chest, blond man looked at him, night shadow falling on pretty face.<br/>- John, i won’t abandon you if you don’t want this relationship. It can be just… a friendship, or…<br/>- No,- calloused hand moved to caress Ocelot’s check, adoring smile meeting dark glint in the only eye, - you are mine now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been metal gear fan for several years and all i was able to write was this cliche mess.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>